maximumridefansfandomcom-20200214-history
School's Out- Forever, book 2
Summary (From Barnes and Nobel website) The heart-stopping quest of six winged kids—led by fourteen-year-old Max—to find their parents and investigate the mind-blowing mystery of their ultimate destiny continues when they're taken under the wing of an FBI agent and attempt, for the first time, to live "normal" lives. But going to school and making friends doesn't stop them from being relentlessly hunted by sinister spies, who lead Max to face her most frightening match yet: a new and better version of herself. Characters of the Book Maximum "Max" Ride- the protagonist of the series. Max is the kick-butt, Smart Aleck, average fourteen-year-old girl... except she has wings. Max is blonde, and has brown eyes. Her wings are 13 1/2 ft. long, ivory colored, streaked with brown and speckled with tan. She is the leader of her "flock", which is her family of five winged friends and she's 5'8". Fang/Nick- Fang is second in command of the flock. He's one of the flock's best fighters (next to Max) and is very mysterious. Something in Fang's DNA allows him to appear calm on the outside, but scream with emotion on the inside. He has dark hair, dark eyes, and fourteen feet midnight black wings and is around 6 feet in height. He gains the power of turning invisible in this book, as long as he doesn't say anything or move. Iggy/Jeff- Also at age 14, Iggy is the only one in the flock who can cook, even though he's blind. He's best friends with the Gasman, who is pretty much his partner in crime. Iggy has strawberry blonde hair, light blue eyes, and he's very pale. Not much is said about Iggy's wings, but we do know that at 6'2", he's the tallest in the flock. Nudge/Tiffany-Krystal- Nudge is eleven years old, and she's also known as "the Nudge Channel"- all Nudge, all the time. She is the third youngest in the flock, and she has wings like those of a Ferruginous hawk- brown with russet streaks on top and streaked with white on the bottom. She has a sort of chocolate milk colored skin, curly, caramel colored hair, and brown eyes. Her height is never defined, but I suspect her to be around 5'4" or 5'6". She has the power to sense left over vibes, and when the flock goes to DC for a school field trip, Nudge makes the mistake of touching the Vietnam Veterans Memorial wall. The Gasman "Gazzy"/Zephyr- Gazzy has his name for a reason. The eight-year old has a problem with his digestive system, and he is blood-related to Angel, his six year old sister. They are the only real siblings in the flock. Gazzy has light blonde hair and light blue eyes. Nothing is given away about his wings, like Iggy, and he's about 4'8". Angel/Ariel- Living up to her name, Angel has short, curly blonde hair, light blue eyes, and plain white wings. She's the youngest of the flock, has mind reading abilities, and can breathe underwater. She's Gazzy's sister, and later on in the book, she discovers she can talk to fish. Total- Total is the little black Scottie-looking dog the flock found in the Institute in the Angel Experiment, and we discover in this book, that Total has the ability to talk. Ari Batchelder- Ari is Jeb's seven-year-old son. After Max killed Ari in the Angel Experiment, the whitecoats at the School brought him back to life, attaching wings on him. Max is shocked by the fact that he's living. Jeb Batchelder- Ari's biological father, and Max's worst enemy ever since she found out in the Angel Experiment that he was living... as one of Them. Max II- In this book, Max is faced with the biggest threat yet: herself. Max II is the perfect clone of the real Max, end while this is true, Fang was able to tell the two of them apart just like that. He told Max in the end of the story that it was because Max II had offered to cook breakfast when they woke up in the motel that morning. Anne Walker- Anne Walker is the FBI agent that takes in the flock and send them to school. She is blonde, but nothing else more is described about her. She believes that an energy bar and a sports drink is an exceptional breakfast, and is in cahoots with Jeb and the Erasers. Lissa- aka "the Red-Haired Wonder" becomes Fang's girlfriend in school. Sam- becomes Max's boyfriend in school. When the flock is leaving, Max thinks he's turning into an Eraser and ends up breaking up with him. J.J- One of Max's friends. Short for Jennifer Joy. Big Events